


化身刺猬

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 原世界观很ooc刺猬真的好可爱算是帕西瓦尔变小的那篇《限期解除》的续吧，上次是帕西瓦尔变成小孩，这次是纽特变刺猬www真是不让人省心的两个人啊wwww
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 4





	化身刺猬

又是一年的十一月，人们裹紧大衣，匆匆地走在街道上，奔波于每日的工作中。而这个人，在这里显得是那样突兀，他委身在小巷中已有些时日，来来往往的行人已对他的存在见怪不怪。他蜷着身，缩在阴影中，身上披着的黑色斗篷早已破败不堪，就像一个乞丐，只有一双从破烂的下摆中显露出来的牛皮鞋能看出这人并不像他表现出来的那样穷困，即便如此还是会有几人停下脚步扔给他几美分，硬币击打在地面上发出刺耳的声音，有些还会滚到这人的脚下，撞在鞋底上，发出微弱的声响。对此这个人总会不屑的掏出一根木棍把这些硬币扒拉到一边——他不屑于这些人的施舍，这也不是他来此的目的。  
这个看不清样貌的人躲在阴暗的小巷中几乎与之融为一体，他不时地抬眼窥视。每一次，他那早已变得灰白的眼睛扫过熙熙攘攘的人群，然后再失望的缩回阴影之中，但他没有灰心，如等待猎物的猛兽那般盯着人群。他在等，等一个人的出现，一个一定会经过这里的人。  
终于，那个他一直在等待的人没有让他失望，毫无悬念地进入他的视线。他咧开嘴，露出一口洁白的牙，没有任何犹豫，从藏身的小巷中冲出，径直撞上那个人，将对方撞倒在地，他没有给那个人任何缓冲的时间，抓了一把从上衣口袋里掏出来的，牛皮小袋中的粉末撒了对方一身，那些粉末在接触到那人身上的一刻，诡异的蓝色火苗转瞬即逝。做完这一切，他立即钻入人群消失在视线之中。

距上次来美国已是好几个月之前的事，纽特一踏上陆地便迫不及待的想要见到那个人，脚下的步伐追随他的心，不自觉的迈着大步。  
他刚拐过一个街角，来到一个宽阔的街道时，在没有任何的防备下，被一个不知从哪窜出来的人狠狠地撞倒在地。他摔倒前的第一反应不是护着自己，而是紧紧地护住手上的手提箱，整个侧身重重地撞在了地上，疼痛的冲击使他的大脑暂停了运转，还没等他缓过神来，铺天盖地的白色粉末便撒了他一身，燃起一个个蓝色的小火星。本来好脾气的纽特也被这无礼之徒惹得拱起了火，刚要起身对质，对方却早已逃之夭夭。  
本应第一时间追过去，但围观的人群阻碍了他的步伐，他们不停询问刚才的火苗有没有伤到纽特以及那些火苗是怎么回事。纽特不得不硬着头皮向那些人解释，他身上燃起的火苗不过是他们的错觉，是魔术，他的身上连一点烧焦的痕迹都没有——除了之前本来就有的，被自己手提箱内的神奇动物搞出来的焦痕。这样一来纽特被耽搁了不少时间，他已经肯定造成这一切的罪魁祸首早就远走高飞了。  
值得庆幸的是那些麻瓜对他的话没有太多怀疑，即便如此对他来讲都是一场灾难，叽叽喳喳地询问声让他有那么一瞬间真的想掏出魔杖对那些麻瓜使用一忘皆空，但为了不给自己许久未见的恋人添麻烦他还是忍了下来。  
纽特好不容易解释清楚，逃命一般的从拥挤的人群中挤出，挤得凌乱的衣衫都来不及整理，就往那个人逃跑的方向快速走去。没有几步，便来到那里，然而小巷中除了污水和一些垃圾别无一物。  
“很好，人果然已经走了。”纽特抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发，自言自语道。  
这下他可犯了难，他根本没看清犯人的样貌，只记得对方的背影和从斗篷下摆露出的鞋子，仅凭这点线索想在这个国家抓到那个人简直难于登天。  
“要不就这样算了？”纽特摸着下巴思索着，现在又不知道那个人的目的究竟是什么，没准真的只是恶作剧呢，毕竟他当年第一次来美国就闹了那么大的动静，或许现在还有人在记恨着也说不定。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德先生，你能跟我解释一下为什么此时、此刻你会在这里吗？”  
这个突然从身后传来的，沉稳中带着些严厉语气的声音让纽特打了一个激灵，他转过身便看到了那个熟悉的身影，那个他朝思暮想的人——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，他还是一如既往的穿着考究、一尘不染的西服，仅仅只是站在那里，就让纽特有些心跳加速，他没有埋怨对方为何如此不近人情，毕竟对方只是在公事公办。  
“我正好路过这里，然后被一个无礼的巫师撞倒，还撒了一身的粉末。”  
纽特的话让帕西瓦尔本如大理石般冷峻的脸上露出担忧的神情。  
“有哪里感到不对劲的地方吗？”他问。  
“没事，什么事都没有。”纽特连连摆手，“那个人可能只是想让我当众出糗，”想到刚才手忙脚乱的那一通解释，他叹了口气，“显然他成功了。”  
纽特觉得自己已经解释的很清楚了，但帕西瓦尔还是不放心，他又关切的问了几个问题，得到的都是一切正常的答复才舒了心，脸上的表情都随之柔和下来。  
纽特被对方的连连追问弄得有些不好意思，不过也让压在他心中的一块大石落地。他们二人之间确定关系是在他上次来美国的时候，可没多久他就回英国去处理书稿的后续事宜，而帕西瓦尔也一直公务缠身，这导致他们的联系几乎可以说是没有，即便有，也是寥寥的几句问候，纽特很担心他们之间的感情会回到最开始相敬如宾的状态，但看现在这样子是没有。  
“你怎么会在这里？”本来是帕西瓦尔问他的问题又被他反问了回去。  
“这几天递交上来的报告说这附近有形迹可疑的人，我就过来看看，正好看到你在这里探头探脑，就想着不会是你的那些神奇动物们又跑出来了吧，事实证明，这都是我片面的想法，刚才语气不太好，真是抱歉。”  
帕西瓦尔说到最后想伸手去拉住自己许久未见的恋人的手，以示思念。然而他只是刚一碰上，纽特整个人瞬间从他的眼前消失，手提箱摔在地上发出砰地一声闷响，扣在上面的一个按扣被撞击得弹开——纽特到现在都没有把他的箱子修好，其身上的衣物没有了支撑后一股脑的瘫在地上，而在衣服叠交的地方有一个小鼓包，正努力地向外蠕动。  
帕西瓦尔迅速掏出自己的魔杖，戒备的指向那个鼓包，即使经历过各种事情，他也在一瞬间没反应过来——好好的一个巫师怎么就在他眼前消失了，还有这个不断蠕动的鼓包是什么？  
那个小鼓包拱了半天才从衣物中钻出一个小脑袋——是一只刺猬，正好背对着帕西瓦尔。这只刺猬刚一露头，小小的鼻子就紧张兮兮的抽动了几下。  
纽特的大脑有点转不过来了，他才刚接触到帕西瓦尔的手，整个世界突然就变黑了，身上的重压犹如向他施了一个障碍重重，甚至感觉身体都不再是他的，行动起来特别的不方便。而等他突破重重障碍后再一看，眼前的世界竟变得无比庞大，他惊恐地睁着灰绿色的眼睛四处乱看。放大了无数倍的，小巷里脏兮兮的水洼和灰色的墙壁给他一种压迫感，让他心慌，再一回身，身后不知是什么堆积起来的小山给他一种熟悉的感觉——跟他今天穿的衣服颜色很是相近，再一抬头就看到在他眼里如巨人般高大的帕西瓦尔，视觉的冲击使得他因惊吓过度迅速缩成一个球。  
缩成一个球？  
纽特立刻意识到问题的关键，他一低头就看到了自己短小的爪子。这根本就不是他的手，他都不知道自己被变成了什么！意料之外的打击让他打算先逃避一会儿现实，继续缩着。  
在看到那双灰绿色的眼睛时候，帕西瓦尔立刻就明白自己眼前的这只刺猬是纽特，他猜测对方八成是中了什么变形的魔咒，那些洒在他身上的粉末或许就是关键。  
帕西瓦尔收起自己的魔杖，小心翼翼的把变成了刺猬，又缩成一团的纽特捧在手心，揉了揉对方的小脑袋。  
“你啊你，怎么这么不当心呢。”他露出一丝苦笑。  
听到这句话，纽特的四肢伸展出来，露出粉色的肚子，挥舞着四肢抗议对方的话。看着那个粉色的肚子，帕西瓦尔没忍住，伸手戳了戳，或许是属于刺猬自身的本性，纽特竟伸展四肢想要更多，可刚伸了没多一会儿，他就醒悟过来自己怎么可以如此顺着动物的秉性随波逐流，他立刻翻身，有点气急败坏的咬帕西瓦尔刚才戳他肚子的手指抗议，对方这才没再继续手上的动作。  
“抱歉。”帕西瓦尔难掩蔓延至嘴角的笑意，他轻咳一声，“你现在有什么感觉？”  
纽特一脸无奈，他不知道该如何表述，语言不通是他们的一大障碍。  
帕西瓦尔也觉得自己问得有些多余，跨种族的交谈终究只会失败，他将纽特塞入口袋中，又回头看了下巷子外面的行人——只注意眼前的麻瓜们暂时还没发现这里的异常。  
帕西瓦尔驻足在此，思索了一番决定先带纽特去MACUSA，没准那里能找到什么办法。他挥一挥手，掉落在地上的衣物叠放整齐的落入他的手中，再提起手提箱，躲避开麻瓜们的视线，一团黑雾从小巷中离去。  
帕西瓦尔健步如飞的一路往自己的办公室走去，顺带应付了一路的下属，他可不想让任何人察觉出自己的情绪变化，纽特变成刺猬这件事可不能让更多的人知道了。  
然而，就快走到他的办公室的时候遇到了一个意想不到的人。  
“上午好，格雷夫斯部长。”奎妮露出她标志性的甜美笑容向帕西瓦尔问好。  
“上午好。”帕西瓦尔礼貌的点了下头。  
随即二人擦肩而过。  
纽特看着奎妮离去的背影叹了口气，现在的他无法出声，只好在心中默默的打着招呼。  
“纽特？”楼梯下到一半，奎妮就站住脚步，一脸震惊的看向他们的部长，纽特的想法的确是从那里传来的没错。  
帕西瓦尔听到了奎妮的声音，心中一惊，加快了脚下的步伐想要快点进办公室，可对方比他快了一步。  
“格雷夫斯部长请等一下，纽特是不是出了什么事？”奎妮面露焦急，她可以肯定纽特就在这里，但却没有见到人，这足以说明很多问题。  
纽特明白自己刚才闯了祸，帕西瓦尔肯定是不想让更多人看见自己这个样子的，他赶紧清空脑内的想法，缩在口袋中一动不动。  
帕西瓦尔现在则陷入两难的境地，就像纽特所想的那样，他的确不想让更多的人知道纽特现在的状况，可奎妮又是一个优秀的读心者，与纽特的交流正是现在必须的，犹豫半天他决定说出实情。  
“奎妮，纽特现在出了点麻烦，我知道你是一个优秀的读心者，请帮帮我，我现在需要知道他的想法。”说着，帕西瓦尔便将纽特从兜中拿出递给她。  
看到眼前这只刺猬的眼睛颜色，奎妮就明白纽特出了什么事——他被人施咒变成了一只刺猬，而且还不是一般的变形咒，不然他们的部长第一时间就能破除魔法。  
“好的，我很乐意效劳。”奎妮伸手接过帕西瓦尔手中的小刺猬，嘴角不自觉地翘起了一个小小的弧度。  
纽特所变的刺猬的身型大于普通的刺猬，他的整个肚子毫无保留的覆盖在奎妮的手掌上，柔软的触感让她有些把持不住，她的手指不受控的轻柔地按压着他软乎乎、毛茸茸的肚子。这个时候她可不想解释什么自己即使不碰触到纽特也能清楚的知道他的想法，但面对可爱的小动物，她一直没有什么抵抗力，况且能这么亲密接触的机会并不多，她打算暂时不提醒他们的部长这件事。  
被奎妮托在手上的纽特被摸得非常别扭，他脑子里不停的喊着“住手”，但按压的力度又实在太舒服了，最后动物的本性打败了他，老老实实的趴在奎妮的手掌上。  
“抱歉了，纽特。”奎妮在心中吐了吐舌，紧接着便跟随帕西瓦尔的步伐来到他的办公室。  
可惜，帕西瓦尔翻阅了各式资料也一无所获，哪里都找不到与纽特相似经历的记载，魔咒就更别提，他们这里从来不存。强烈的低气压让奎妮有点后悔接下这个任务，她托着纽特静静的坐在椅子上尽可能一动不动来降低自己的存在感。纽特也是如此，除了格林德沃假冒的那一次外，他可是头一次见到本人露出这么可怕的表情，他不自觉的缩成一团不再去看。  
遍寻无果的帕西瓦尔决定去他家的书房翻找一下，希望能找到有用的方法。奎妮硬着头皮抱着缩成一团的纽特一同前去。  
纽特怎样都没想到自己会是在这样的情况下再次来到帕西瓦尔的家，这里与上次离开时没有什么变化，还是一成不变的深色系家具与简单的装饰。他在心中苦笑了一下，他可还记得上次这个人被人诅咒变成了小孩子，现在倒好，换成自己变成了刺猬。  
纽特的思想毫无保留的钻进奎妮的大脑，这个消息可真是不得了，他们部长变小的事之前可谁都不知道，哦不，或许皮奎里除外，毕竟大家都见过她抱着一个与他们部长很相似的小孩子来上班。但她什么都不能说，继续老实的跟在帕西瓦尔身后不发一声。  
帕西瓦尔领着他们来到自己的书房，他挥舞了一下魔杖，书房内的一把椅子变成了柔软的垫子，又挥了下手，纽特就从奎妮的手中飘到垫子上。手上的触感一下消失，让她略有不舍。  
安排好了纽特，他挥了挥手，一本厚重的书从书架上飞到他面前。  
“先从这本开始找吧。”  
古老的书里的确记载了不少接触变形的魔咒，可一连换了好几本书，试了好几种破魔咒，但在纽特身上都像石沉大海般寂静，一点回应都没有。  
纽特有些懊恼，刺猬的本性有些影响到他，这让他无法像平时那样冷静思考，他现在只想一个人静静，趁着眼前的二人讨论的时候，他从软软的垫子上一跃而下，迈着短小的四肢往楼梯走去。  
“纽特等一下！”帕西瓦尔发现的时候已经晚了，他没有及时拦住对方。  
纽特低估了台阶的高度，高估了自己现在的四肢长度，他的前肢还没有够到下一节台阶，后肢一打滑就滚了下去，他遵循本能的缩成了一团，保护自己不受到更多的伤害。  
或许是这一切发生的太突然或许也是这个场面太过滑稽，帕西瓦尔与奎妮就这样眼睁睁的看着他在台阶上一弹一弹的滚下去，谁都没有想到用魔法去救他。  
等终于停止了滚动，纽特正好正面朝上仰望天花板，他伸出四肢想要将自己翻过来却只能不停的原地打转，折腾了几分钟后，他面对了自己翻不了身的现实，郁闷的再次缩成了一个球，这次缩得有点狠，眼睛都被遮盖住而看不见了。  
这一切奎妮都看在眼里，她有一种感觉很可怜但又很想笑的冲动，忍了再忍最后变成了几声轻咳。她跟着帕西瓦尔走下楼梯，看着被捧在对方手里的纽特，出声问道：“纽特，嗯……你最近是不是有点胖了？”  
缩起来郁闷着的纽特细想了一下，自从开始修改《神奇动物在哪里》手稿以后，自己的运动量就严重不足，好像是比原来胖了一点点，就一点点，毕竟他的这本书已经顺利出版，他的运动量又回来了，已经瘦下来不少。  
这个想法毫无保留地钻进奎妮的脑中，她努力的不让嘴角翘起来。  
除了纽特的这些想法，另一个人的想法也钻入奎妮的脑中——纽特的确是比上次见到的时候有点肉了，今天看到他的时候就发现腰、腿、屁股那里明显比之前见到的时候宽了一些。  
奎妮扶着额头表示不想听后面这个。  
帕西瓦尔叹了一口气：“现在时候也不早了，戈德斯坦恩女士我先送你回去吧。”  
一想到今晚要处理的事有点多，要批文件，还要找把纽特变回来的方法，他一阵头疼。  
“嗯……格雷夫斯部长，可以把他让我带回去养吗？”奎妮试探地询问道，她是真的有点舍不得对方手中变成刺猬的纽特。  
纽特在心中抗拒，帕西瓦尔则用实际行动表示不行，他把纽特重新塞回自己的兜里。  
“说起来，纽特的那些神奇动物怎么办？他是最了解的，可现在他变成了这个样子……”奎妮不死心的向纽特眨了眨眼，发出一声叹息。  
奎妮的话让帕西瓦尔一阵头大，他差点把这件事忘了。  
“我去照顾吧。”帕西瓦尔无奈的叹了口气，经过了这么久，他无法确定纽特的手提箱里又增加了多少神奇动物。  
“那我跟您一起去吧，毕竟纽特在想什么也就只有我知道，关于那些神奇动物的事情我可以帮忙转述。”奎妮立刻主动要求道。  
“你说的对，麻烦了。”帕西瓦尔又把纽特重新递给了奎妮。  
“一点都不麻烦。”奎妮再次接过刺猬纽特，揉着他的小肚子，露出明媚的微笑。  
纽特放弃挣扎，任她去揉了。  
前期准备倒还好说，纽特一直在他的手提箱的空间里准备了大量的食物，不用临时出去采买，就是喂食的时候出了点问题，里面的神奇动物对帕西瓦尔和奎妮这两个陌生人有些抵触，还好奎妮手中的纽特不时借她的口对他们进行指导，这才没有出什么大事，就是嗅嗅——  
“嗅嗅，这不是你的！”帕西瓦尔不知第几次从嗅嗅那里把自己的袖扣夺回来。  
不知忙了多久，帕西瓦尔和奎妮才手忙脚乱的照顾完手提箱里的神奇动物们，也的确如帕西瓦尔所想的那样，这里新增了不少新的物种，连手提箱内的空间面积都有所扩展。  
“纽特，你是如何一个人照顾这么多的？”奎妮问出了帕西瓦尔心中的疑问。  
“他怎么说？”帕西瓦尔伸手把垂在额前的乱发梳到脑后——他的头发少有的有些凌乱，他很佩服纽特一个人就能照顾这么多的神奇生物。  
“‘就那么照顾的。’这是他的原话。”奎妮把手一摊，对于纽特的回答只能归结于每个人都有自己的长项上了。  
“明天要不要把我姐姐也叫上，她应该也能帮上点忙。”奎妮提议道。  
本来纽特变成刺猬的事应该越少的人知道越好，但帕西瓦尔要忙的事情太多了，他可没有什么三头六臂，还好他知道这对戈德斯坦恩姐妹都是守得住秘密的人，他也便放心了。  
“好，叫上她吧。”  
奎妮从帕西瓦尔家离开的时候月亮早已高高的悬挂在夜空，她婉拒了他送一送的想法，踏着愉悦的步伐往家走去，她要告诉自己的姐姐今天发生的事，她等不急想要看的对方吃惊的表情了。

处理完手头事务的帕西瓦尔摘下眼镜舒展了一下身躯，后背有几处发出了咔吧的声响，他敲了敲有些僵硬的肩膀突然觉得自己必须服老了，巫师的寿命如果没有什么天灾人祸的话，一般都是比麻瓜要长许多，但他自打坐在这个位置后总觉得自己活不到寿终正寝的年纪，更别提经历了被格林德沃严刑逼供的事后更是如此，一想到这里从脚下冒出一阵冷意让他有些打哆嗦，他迅速地将刚才的那些扔至脑后不再去想。  
“去泡个热水澡吧。”他如此想道。  
舒舒服服的泡了一个热水澡，帕西瓦尔擦着还有些滴水的头发回到卧室，看到本来蜷缩在他枕边的小小的一团，不知什么时候伸展了开来，露出毛茸茸的短小四肢趴在枕头上，不时还咂巴下嘴，哼哼几声，好像是在做着什么美梦。  
帕西瓦尔忍不住搔弄了几下，得到了几声不满的哼哼。纽特微微睁了下眼，看到熟悉的身影后打了个哈欠又继续睡了下去。  
“晚安，纽特。”他小心翼翼地避开对方身上的那些刺，在小小的鼻头处落下一个轻吻。

第二天一大早，奎妮就带着她的姐姐一起前来，前一天回到家，她迫不及待的就把纽特的事告诉了蒂娜，一开始她并不相信奎妮的话，还调笑着警告她不要瞎说八道，而今天看到了本人，总算是相信了。  
蒂娜的反应可想而知，她看到纽特的第一句话就是：“可以摸吗？”仔细看她的眼睛，明显泛着光。  
纽特只能在心里拒绝，现在他一点反抗能力都没有。  
接下来的几天，帕西瓦尔为了纽特破天荒的请了三天的假，连带着戈德斯坦恩姐妹一起，平日里堆积的文件全从特殊渠道转寄到家中。可日子一天天过去，到现在都没有找到让纽特恢复原形的办法，这让他有些焦躁。  
“我要回一趟英国，或许忒修斯能帮上点忙。”这是在他们焦头烂额的时候，奎妮转述的纽特的原话。  
帕西瓦尔拍了下额头，他把忒修斯给忘了，那个小子在魔法上的造诣极高，况且纽特作为他的弟弟出了这么重大的事也必须通知对方。可帕西瓦尔的身份成了最大的阻碍，他不能正大光明的去，毕竟要审批的通行文件就能弄到下个月，他能等，可纽特呢？最后他只能用纽特的老办法——偷渡，坐麻瓜的邮轮去英国。  
说做就做，帕西瓦尔给自己请了一个大长假，带上纽特登上了开往英国的邮轮。本来这个假碍于他在MACUSA的地位是不可能请下来的，他无可奈何的上了些手段，个中经过过于黑暗被封存在MACUSA最绝密的档案室内，永不见天日。  
经过了多日的航行，乔装来到英国的帕西瓦尔终于踩在久违的地面，他马上就要面对忒修斯的怒火与咆哮了，他的手指在口袋中交叉成十字，祈祷不会听到特别难听的话。  
“帕西瓦尔！”一声怒吼穿透厚重的门，传到走廊，吓得正巧经过的实习生一个激灵。  
屋内的忒修斯正指着变成刺猬的纽特对帕西瓦尔发脾气：“你把我弟弟怎么了？！”  
“我……”帕西瓦尔硬着头皮正要解释。  
“我不想听你解释！”忒修斯的吼声把对方要说的话压了回去，他的鼻子里发出一声闷哼，转过头看向纽特，此时他的表情与面对帕西瓦尔时发生了一百八十度的转变，声音也是如此，“纽特你即使变成这样也很可爱。”  
这句话让纽特一阵恶寒。  
随即忒修斯又转向帕西瓦尔，如同一头愤怒的雄狮向他咆哮：“我弟弟如果变不回来我就把你变成贵宾犬！不！柯基！”  
帕西瓦尔的脸瞬间阴了下来：“忒修斯，做为好友，你请适可而止。”  
纽特真的想捂住脸，哥哥如此丢人的言行让他感到有些羞耻，他习惯性的伸出手，却没够着自己的脸，望着短小的四肢他放弃了挣扎，扒着帕西瓦尔的衣服爬到他的肩头。  
就在忒修斯还想继续对帕西瓦尔说教的时候，一名黑发的傲罗敲开了他办公室的门：“斯卡曼德，刚才发现了黑巫师的踪迹，在加顿路。”  
“就来！等我回来继续找你算账！”说着，他抄起大衣跟着那个傲罗离开了。  
纽特与帕西瓦尔总算松了口气，谢天谢地忒修斯终于走了。  
从忒修斯的怒火中逃脱后，他们在街上漫无目的的四处走动，奎妮和蒂娜还有一两天才能通过审批来到英国，在此期间他们只能耐心等待。  
在拐过一个街角的时候，帕西瓦尔差点与一名疾行而过的人相撞，是一个白发苍苍的瘦高老人，穿着得体，与帕西瓦尔的装扮有异曲同工的感觉，最让人瞩目的是他灰白的眼睛——锐利得像一头正紧盯着猎物的豹子。  
“抱歉。”帕西瓦尔向对方道歉，却换来一个毫无礼貌的一瞥，这让他不悦地皱起眉头，沉稳的性格让他忍下了这份不愉快，没说什么继续向前走。  
而纽特在看到这个老人的一瞬，便觉得对方非常眼熟，他的眼睛一直追着对方的背影思考自己在何时见过他，小小的鼻头随着大脑的运转在不自觉的抽动，直到对方的衣角就要消失在拐角处的时候，才想起这个老人就是当时撞倒他，对他施咒的人，即使当时对方没有露出面孔，但纽特可记得那双牛皮鞋和离去的背影，他顾不得许多，死命咬住帕西瓦尔的手指，指尖的疼痛引起了对方的注意。  
“怎么了？”帕西瓦尔低头看向他。  
纽特伸出短小的前腿指着那个人离去的方向，看着他焦急的模样，本来还一头雾水的帕西瓦尔立刻明白了他的意思。  
他毫不犹豫地追过去，出声叫住还未走远的老人：“前面的先生请您等一下。”  
被突然叫住的老人并没有怀疑什么，他以为不过是这个刚才差点与他相撞的美国佬要找他麻烦，老人对此嗤之以鼻，他倒要看看是美国佬找他麻烦，还是他好好教训一下这个美国佬，一想至此，他的手悄悄地伸向口袋中的魔杖。  
或许是有了依仗，老人没有犹豫就停下脚步，面色平和地看向帕西瓦尔，嘴角还带了点讥讽。而真的面对上这个神情严肃的男人，老头的第六感敏锐的察觉到了危机，随即警铃大作，他一下戒备起来，这个情绪甚至带到了脸上，他收起嘴角的讥讽，皱起稀疏的眉毛：“有什么事吗？”  
他刚一说完，脸上的戒备变成了震惊，他认出了自己的杰作——眼前这个男人手上托着的刺猬。他顾不得许多立刻化成一团黑雾逃之夭夭。如此的表现让帕西瓦尔明白他们找对人了，他紧随其上。  
两团黑色的烟雾在移动中相互碰撞，一道道绚丽的魔咒从中激发出来，被帕西瓦尔放到安全地带的纽特焦急的在下面看着，他不是担心帕西瓦尔——这个人的实力他知道，根本不需要过多的担心。他担心的是那些正跟他一起抬头看的麻瓜！纽特可没忘因为他在美国捅的篓子被骂了多久，帕西瓦尔简直就是紧随了他的步伐，英美两国的巫师关系本来就因为他的缘故很紧张了，帕西瓦尔再这么一闹不更是雪上加霜吗！  
好在忒修斯刚巧就在附近出任务，一接到消息就迅速赶来，动用了自己的关系找来实力强劲的同僚，合力将那个老人抓住，在麻瓜们还没反应过来时，给他们一个个施展一忘皆空。  
这个突发事件惊动了整个魔法部，忒修斯肯定是免不了一顿训，停职查看或许都是小的，或许还会和闹出了这么大动静的罪魁祸首——帕西瓦尔上法庭。本不可能做出这样事的二人，只要一牵扯到纽特，冷静就被他们扔到了脑后。  
而那个老人，帕西瓦尔没有将他交给英国的魔法部，而是直接扔进了纽特的手提箱里，没有审讯，直接强行灌喂的吐真剂，两个怒火中烧的男人对这个老人可一点没有手下留情，即使有违人道。  
喝下吐真剂的老人一点一点的将整个事情吐露出来。  
老人名叫凡纳多，在魔法研究上算是小有成就，因此自视甚高。他与纽特前后脚出版了一本名为《凡纳多对魔咒的简化应用》的书，但与《神奇动物在哪里》一书相比较下，其销量可想而知，本以为会名垂千古，却完全被一个连名头都没听说过的黄毛小子抢了风头，凡纳多气急败坏，一直想给纽特点教训，可在英国实在太扎眼，可能没多久就会找到他头上，直到纽特去美国，这个计划才得以实施，剩下的事情大家都知道——纽特变成了刺猬。凡纳多还说如果不及时破除诅咒，纽特永远都不会再变回来了，时限是一个月。  
从临时审讯室出来，帕西瓦尔的眉头就一直皱在一起，这次的诅咒比他的那一次还凶猛，如果不喝下正确调配的药剂，纽特就只能用刺猬的样子活一辈子，或许他还将不再有神智，而是成为一只普通的刺猬。还好他们抓住了始作俑者，只要在时限前将药剂调配出来，那纽特就能再次站在他的面前。  
“说起来，凡纳多写的那本书你听说过吗？”作为一个美国人，帕西瓦尔根本没有听说过这本书。  
“看过两眼，不过都是一些无聊的小把戏，根本没有他说的那么好，他对纽特做的一切就是一个狭隘的小老头的迁怒！”忒修斯愤恨地说道，“他的书要跟我弟弟的比较，可差的不是一星半点，《神奇动物在哪里》是会永远流传下去的，他的不过就是渣渣。”  
“你的评价真的中肯吗？”帕西瓦尔觉得忒修斯的话才是迁怒。  
“非常中肯，真的就是骗小孩子的玩意儿，不信你可以买一本看看。”  
“算了，不想浪费时间。”  
“说的也对，没必要在这上面浪费时间，这些才是最麻烦的。”忒修斯挥了挥手中的清单，这是凡纳多写的解药里所需的材料，忒修斯看着手中的清单一阵头疼，“法老王棺木里的尘土、世界树的根系、深海的结晶，等等等等，天啊，这个老头到底从哪里搞来的这么复杂的东西。”。  
“里面有些店里能买得到的。”帕西瓦尔在几个物品上点了点，“这些都好说，其余的都交给我。”  
“怎么可能都让你来办？他可是我弟弟，一人一半，就这么定了。”说着，忒修斯将手里的清单一撕两半，将其中的一张递给帕西瓦尔，“等咱们下次再聚头的时候，就是纽特恢复正常的那一天。”  
“说定了。”帕西瓦尔接过清单，仔细地收好。  
“可别死在半路上，我绝对会把你从地狱里抽回来的。”  
“闭嘴吧，忒修斯！”  
他们用了两天找齐了最好找的材料后，蒂娜和奎妮的审批也下来了，她们接手了纽特和他的那些神奇动物，忒修斯和帕西瓦尔便安心上路了。  
剩下的那些材料的收集并不顺利，帕西瓦尔几乎是拼了命，他从未如此狼狈过，但为了纽特，这些都是值得的。他的衣服不再一丝不苟；他的头发再无整洁；他的身上增添了许多的新伤，与旧伤叠加在一起，显得无比狰狞。他拼命的与时间赛跑，脑子里只想着一定要在时限前赶回去。  
他历经了千辛万苦，走遍了世界各地，终于找齐了那一半的材料。他怀抱着装有材料的包裹，跌跌撞撞地回到了英国。在将包裹递交给忒修斯的一瞬，紧绷的神经终于松懈下来，晕倒在地板上。  
“辛苦了。”比帕西瓦尔提前一天回来的忒修斯拍了拍他的肩膀以示感谢。  
帕西瓦尔不知睡了多久才从噩梦中惊醒，这个紧紧缠绕着他的噩梦在他睁眼的一瞬，遁回黑暗之中销声匿迹，甚至想不起梦中的丝毫。他喘息了许久才平静下来，重新躺下，他盯着陌生的天花板，思考了半天才想起自己在哪。是了，他回到了英国，他将所需的那一半材料亲手交给了忒修斯，但是身旁没有那个熟悉的身影对他说“帕西，你醒了。”  
一股莫名的担忧涌上心头，他挣扎着爬起身，向纽特所在的房间跑去，可到了那里，他还是没有看见自己想见的人，只在门口看到了忒修斯。  
“忒修斯！纽特他怎么样？”帕西瓦尔冲到忒修斯面前，焦急地询问。  
忒修斯不敢直视他的目光，他尽力的不将表情表露出来，但还是难掩其中的凝重。  
“你自己进去看看吧。”说着，他侧过身让开一个通路让其从身边冲过，他看着帕西瓦尔的背影摇了摇头，离开了。  
帕西瓦尔冲进房间没有看到自己思念的人，只看到一只紧张兮兮的在桌子上乱窜的刺猬。  
帕西瓦尔小心翼翼地将那只刺猬捧起，轻声呼唤：“纽特？”  
可手中的刺猬没有给他任何回应，眼中的灰绿色已不复存在，现在只不过是一只普通刺猬的眼睛，呆板的，没有任何人性的灵动。  
帕西瓦尔绝望了，自己和忒修斯如此千辛万苦，没想到还是晚了一步，没能破解这个诅咒，纽特再也回不来了。就在帕西瓦尔还沉浸在深深的自责之中时，熟悉的声音传进他的耳中。  
“忒修斯，我不都说已经没问题了吗？没必要再做这些检查了。”  
“可是你才恢复回来，我很担心有什么后遗症。”  
“比起后遗症我更担心帕西，他昏迷了一天一夜了吧？我什么时候才去看他？”  
“你为什么不关心一下你的哥哥？”  
“至少你是醒着的。”  
帕西瓦尔有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，这个声音真的是自己想的那个人吗？他手里的刺猬又是怎么回事？  
随着二人的声音由远至近，那个让帕西瓦尔以为再也见不到的身影走进他的视线，他整个人激动的都在颤抖。与此同时，纽特也看到了帕西瓦尔，其略有些憔悴的身形让他无比心疼，眼前的人为了他历尽了千辛万苦。此刻，他们二人眼中只有彼此的身影，无数的话语涌上心头，可刚要开口，却被忒修斯抢先了。  
“帕西瓦尔，我亲爱的朋友，你捧着我用坐垫变的刺猬做什么？”忒修斯露出无害的表情带着些调侃的语气，明知故问的说道。  
“忒修斯·斯卡曼德！你死定了！”帕西瓦尔怎能不知自己被耍了，他的怒吼几乎要把屋顶掀翻，如果不是看在纽特的面子上，他绝对要掏出魔杖与之决斗。

这次事件在有惊无险中结束，纽特与帕西瓦尔的感情因此更加牢固。  
日子还如之前那样一天天的过下去，纽特总觉得还是有点后遗症遗留下来，他不时的会有点牙痒，想咬点什么，这让他想起还是刺猬的时候，动不动就会去咬一咬帕西瓦尔的手指表示自己对他的一些想法的抗议。  
每到这时，他都会苦笑一声，耸一下肩膀，把无处安放的魔杖衔在嘴中，拿出桶中的肉块扔出去。

完


End file.
